lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Stripper Name
About Meaning Lyrics Talkin' 'bout me Yeah, yeah, yeah (Thank You Fizzle) Let me tell you somethin' 'bout me (me) Thick white bitch sitting in the front seat (yeah) Ridin' 'round, 488 'Rari (woo) Sippin' on drank while I'm on a jetski, yeah (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (name) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (Patricia) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name Got a stripper bitch named Alexis (Alexis) Fucked her in Miami, but I left her in Texas Now she actin' reckless (huh?) And she almost fainted 'cause the diamonds on my necklace And I went to court with a stripper (stripper) Popped two Oxys, I feel like Derek Fisher She say that my bust down look like a blizzard (blizzard) I just took Viagra and it turned me to a wizard Who that bitch over there? (Huh?) Tell her come here, suck my dick in a chair (chair) Put her in a headlock, she said she need air Made a broke bitch cry, Lil Pump don't really care-are Let me tell you somethin' 'bout me (me) Thick white bitch sitting in the front seat (yeah) Ridin' 'round, 488 'Rari (woo) Sippin' on drank while I'm on a jetski, yeah (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (name) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (Patricia) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (uh, name) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (name) I don't like hair on that pussy, I want it plain (I want it plain) Girl, in the party, don't be dancin' like that (like that) Yeah, that's dick that you're feelin' on your back (that's dick) Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom (boom) Noises from the room when I do what I do (do) Zoom shakalaka, zoom shakalaka, zoom (zoom) Gone in sixty seconds how I leave when I'm through I got a bitch named Neisha, yeah, she down to fuck (she down to fuck) And I don't do doo-doo, so I don't do the butt (do the butt) Swallow your pride, and swallow this nut She said, "Take me on a trip, " take this dick and shut up Let me tell you somethin' 'bout me (me) Thick white bitch sitting in the front seat (yeah) Ridin' 'round, 488 'Rari (woo) Sippin' on drank while I'm on a jetski, yeah (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (name) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (yeah, ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (Patricia) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (2 Chainz, name) My chick walk around in my Ethika drawers (drawers) I drive in the pussy, make a left at the wall (yeah) If you know me, you know a necklace involved I go sit in the car, then I text her, "Come on" I don't know her name, but I call her "Fat Fat" (fat) When she bust it down it make a player back back (back) Gotta beat, 21 like blackjack Baby girl, you get flewed out, what's your CashApp? (Tell 'em) Got a manicure to play with the clit (clit) Walked in the club and brought some rain in this bitch (drenched) Rolls truck parked in my establishment (yeah) All white, lookin' like an ambulance Let me tell you somethin' 'bout me (me, yeah) Thick white bitch sitting in the front seat (alright, yeah) Ridin' 'round, 488 'Rari (yeah, gas) Sippin' on drank while I'm on a jetski, yeah (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (name) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (ooh) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (Patricia) I don't know the bitch, but I know her stripper name (name) Ayy Fizzle, you goin' crazy Yeah Gallery Video Category:Songs